


Chasing Victory

by shikamarubase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 3: Slice of Life situations, Day 4: Admirers & Love Letters / Love at first sight, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I have no self-control, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centered, Oikawa Week 2020, this fic started as a friendship piece but quickly escalated into implied iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikamarubase/pseuds/shikamarubase
Summary: Iwaizumi overhears Oikawa being confessed to[Written for Day 3 & 4 of Oikawa Week 2020]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Oikawa Week 2020





	Chasing Victory

Everyone around him often says that when he holds a volleyball in his hands, it’s as if the rest of the world falls away. For a moment only he, the ball, and the other side of the court exists. And his only objective is to hit straight towards it.

Oikawa breathes in slowly and exhales. The ball feels light in his hands as he nimbly throws it over his head and jumps, soaring as high as he can with his eyes glued on the round object. He barely feels the usual sting as he transfers all his energy into the lower half of his palm and slams it against the ball. It sails to the other side of the court, undisturbed, and lands dangerously close to the line before bouncing away.

Oikawa clicks his tongue. His new serve is improving by the day, but it’s still not good enough to be used against  _ them _ . While immensely powerful, he doesn’t have complete control over it yet. If he wants to use it as a weapon in the tournament, then—

“Ooooi, it’s about time to close up,” a loud voice calls out from behind and snaps him out of his self-assessment. Oikawa spots the custodian squinting at him from over the rims of his glasses.

“You again?” He sighs in exasperation. “It’s good that you’re a hard worker, but you should be more conscious of the time, ya know?”

Oikawa flashes an apologetic smile on reflex. “I’m sorry again, mister. I’ll be leaving now.”

On a usual day, he would’ve been tossing balls for Iwaizumi after practice, before the custodian drops in to scold them both, but his partner had to leave school earlier that day for a dentist appointment.

After cleaning up and changing back into his uniform, Oikawa trudges towards the school gate. A small breeze blows past him and he flinches. It’s already October and the temperature is slowly starting to drop.

Next week, the second half of the Spring High Preliminaries will begin.

Another chance to face off against Shiratorizawa and overcome Ushiwaka, an insurmountable wall that has hindered his team’s advancement to the Nationals for three years straight.

No, he is the one person Oikawa has been trying to defeat since junior high, all while making sure his prodigal underclassman doesnt overtake him.

Four years later, Oikawa feels he has barely progressed from the starting line. In fact, the hurdles just keep getting higher and higher, and the finish line is still a mere dot from where he is right now.

_ Ahhh, geniuses really piss me off,  _ he muses just as he spots the blaring light of a convenience store at a distance.

He stops and hesitates in front of the entrance. He figures he should treat himself after another long day of training, but before he can push the door open a trembling voice stops him.

“O-Oikawa-san, can I speak to you for a second?”

He raises a brow at the petite girl behind him, who seemed to have materialized from the shadows of the corner. Streetlight hits against the hairpin clipped in her raven hair. She does not meet his eyes and nervously fumbles with her fingers instead, still in her full uniform. Did she follow him or was she waiting for him to stop by all this time?

He steps aside and approaches her. The corner of his lips twitches in amusement when she tenses at his close proximity.

“Hm? What is it?” He paints a wide smile on his face, an expression he usually reserves for his fans, as he waits for her to speak. But if his intuition is correct, he already knows what she plans to do.

“Uh-uhm! I’m Nagakawa Shiori from Class 2-D. I’ve liked you ever since I first saw you serve in the Interhigh last year. W-Will you go out with me?”

Oikawa looks down at her, slightly surprised. It isn’t the sort of confession he’s used to. “Heh, you like my serve?”

She finally whips her head up, eyes wide and shining as she nods fervently. “It’s amazing! I’ve never seen such an intense play in my life! You look so cool when you’re focused on volleyball. It was love at first sight!” As soon as the last sentence left her lips, she blushes furiously and lowers her eyes in embarrassment.

Oikawa can’t help but chuckle at her behavior. No one had ever confessed to him as earnestly as this before. It’s cute and endearing. On a normal day he would have no problem accepting her confession, but—

“Thank you, but I’ll be focusing on volleyball even more from now on, so I can’t go out with you. I’m sorry.”

For a second she does not react, but she surprises him again by sheepishly smiling up at him, her shoulders relaxing as if all the weight has been lifted off. “I figured that would be your answer. Good luck at the tournament, Oikawa-san! I’ll still be cheering for you!”

With a turn of her heels, she bounces away and disappears as quickly as she came, leaving Oikawa to stare after her retreating back.

“How rare of you to reject a girl,” a familiar voice comments. Iwaizumi was leaning against the entrance of the store with a smirk on his face.

_ Gah, to be caught by Iwa-chan of all people. How embarrassing! _ He thinks, before flashing a broad smile with a tilt of his head.

“How suspicious, Iwa-chan. Were you spying on me?”

“HAH?! I was passing by when I overheard, Shittykawa!” Oikawa stifles a laugh when a vein pops up his temple. Riling up his childhood friend truly is his favorite past time.

“Anyway, what’re you doing here, Iwa-chan?”

“To buy ice cream.” With his brows still drawn together, Iwaizumi lifts up a plastic bag containing his purchase. “You know it’s the best thing to eat after going to the dentist.”

“But eating that much is the reason your teeth’s rotting, you know~”

Iwaizumi throws him a nasty glare. “If I kick your front teeth out, you’ll be next in the dentist’s chair.” His threat quickly wipes the grin off Oikawa’s face.

“How mean, Iwa-chan,” he whines.

They walk together in silence for a while—Oikawa with a hand in his pocket, still pouting about how uncute his childhood friend is—before Iwaizumi speaks up.

“Did you practice your new serve while I was out?” The aura around him tells Oikawa that he has finally calmed down.

“Yeah.”

“How is it?”

He doesnt reply right away, recalling how the the ball still doesn’t feel quite right at his fingertips before shrugging. “Still not enough.”

Iwaizumi blows out a breath. “I guess it isn’t so easy to get used to. No wonder you turned that girl down.”

This catches him off-guard. Iwaizumi rarely talks about the girls he’d rejected unless he was making fun of him.

“Well, the preliminaries are coming up. I don’t have time to focus my attention on anyone other than the ones in front of me.” He doesn’t mention that his last girlfriend dumped him because he hardly spent any time with her.

He doesn’t have to.

Volleyball has been his lifeline ever since he was a kid. He has his sight set on Nationals since middle school; always striving for greater heights but still short of a complete victory. With the ball in his hands, everything else is irrelevant. As a player, that never-say-die personality of his is a blessing. But as a regular high school student, it means shallow relationships weathered by grudges and misunderstandings.

It‘s embarrassing to admit out loud, but Iwaizumi is the only friend who stuck it out with him for so long.

He deflects this line of thinking by obnoxiously adding, “But how rare, Iwa-chan, you’re concerned about me?”

Iwaizumi bares his teeth at him. “Shut up, Shittykawa! I’m just saying, we’ll be retiring after Spring High so you won’t need to focus on volleyball so much.”

Oikawa considers this for a moment. “I’m not interested in anything other than volleyball though,” he drawls out matter-of-factly.

Iwaizumi doesn’t refute him. Instead he nods as if he’d expected it and changes the subject. “Next week, we’ll probably have to go up against Datekou before Shiratorizawa. And there’s Karasuno, too. I bet the oddball duo will jump at us with a new play.”

Oikawa thinks back to the day Kageyama asked for his advice. From what he could glean from the conversation, he’s sure those two weirdos will be back with another pain in the ass combo. But it won’t do to dwell on it too much. They have their own hidden weapons to polish, and he’ll make sure they shine during the playoffs.

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll go head-to-head against anyone who stands in our way and crush them all.”

It isn’t an empty promise. Although Oikawa’s not a genius like his rivals, he believes in the skills he’s honed all these years and in his team’s capability. Six who are strong together are stronger and they’ll prove it in the Spring High Preliminaries.

Iwaizumi hums in agreement and a genuine smile spreads across his face, “Good. If you can say this much, then the rest of us has nothing to worry about.”

“Hmm, so you were worried about me, after all? That’s gross, Iwa-chan!”

With a flick of his arm, Iwaizumi throws the ice cream container and hits him square in the face.

“Ow owww! You’re violent, Iwa-chan! What if you ruin my face?!” Covering his face with both hands, Oikawa breaks into a run to avoid another hit.

“Come back here so I can shut your mouth for good, Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi is immediately hot on his trail, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he chases after his narcissistic childhood friend.

If the feral grin tugging at his mouth and the dangerous glint in his eyes are any indication of the night ahead, then it’s safe to say that Oikawa is in for a wild night...of hiding behind bushes and praying to God and Buddha for his safety.

Yet a smile unconsciously stretches across his face despite his predicament. Oikawa knows how easy it is to rile up his best friend, easily proven by the countless kicks and volleyballs thrown to his head, and for some reason he still chooses not to stop, not quite understanding the thrill that jolts through his chest at the thought that only he can make Iwaizumi react this way.

But that’s a story for another day.

The only thing occupying his mind right now is how he’ll be able to outrun Iwaizumi. The latter has always been faster than him and has beaten him in numerous marathons. Oikawa has always been smarter, more cunning. But before he can even attempt to form a plan, a hand closes on to the back of his uniform and stops him in his tracks. Unsurprisingly, Iwaizumi looks like he barely broke a sweat. Oikawa squeezes his eyes shut and steels himself for a beating, but the blows never come. He cautiously cracks an eye open and his jaw slackens when he registers the soft smile pulling at Iwaizumi’s lips as he fixes him with a stare, his eyes bright just like a child who has finally gotten his hands on his favorite toy.

Oikawa visibly gulps, and Iwaizumi’s smile immediately forms into a triumphant smirk.

“Gotcha.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for Day 3 and 4 of Oikawa Week 2020. It’s...also my first Haikyuu fic, so I’m nervous and hope y’all like it >.< Reviews and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
